Reliving Her Past
by Providencelover
Summary: The Summery is inside the story. Chapter FOUR Is UP FINALLY.
1. Default Chapter

Reliving Her Past   
  
Summery: Jamie has been in remission from cancer for six months. She's attending classes at UNC with Landon and hopes to become a music teacher. She hopes her experience will be different and kids won't treat her the same way they did in high school. When Tradegy strikes will Jamie realize that people really do like her?   
  
AN: I am starting a new a walk to remember series. I've always wondered that if Jamie didn't die, did she go to college? What did she do for a living? This is my story of what happened if Jamie lived and after the wedding. I'm not continuing my other series, New Neighbors, A Trip Far Away, Thought it could never Happen and my latest one, Just Like Me. Those can be found on here as well. This is a brand new story it has nothing what so ever to do with my previous ones. Also the story Jamie's Angel has nothing to do with this story either, which is being co written with my friend. OK on with the story. Thanks.   
  
  
Chapter one: Remembering   
  
"Oh look here comes the Virgin Mary," I heard someone say. I walked up to Landon.   
"Hi Carter," I said cheerfully even though I was screaming inside. "So I'll see you after school?"   
"In your dreams?" Landon said.   
I looked at him and walked away. I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry but I remained calm. I thought I had seen something good in Landon, that he was willing to change but that had all been just a dream, Landon Carter was never going to change.   
"Jamie hi," Belinda said running up to me. It was a few days later after the play and I was heading for the cafeteria.   
"Hi," I said. I looked down at my feet.   
"You would be so beautiful if you knew how to do your makeup," Belinda said. She pulled on my arm. "Eat lunch with me."   
I followed her into the cafeteria wondering why she wanted to eat lunch with me. This had never happened before, why now? I followed her over to a table and she picked up a piece of paper.   
"wow is this you?" she asked. She held out the paper. "Nice bod," she smirked.   
People were laughing at m. My classmates, the people I'd grown up with were laughing at me. I couldn't take it anymore I had to get out of there. I started running and ran into Landon.....  
  
TBC 


	2. UNC

Chapter two: UNC   
  
I gazed up at the huge building in front of me. Jamie this is home for the next four years. I thought to myself. I'd been in remission for six months from a bone marrow transplant and I prayed everyday that my cancer wouldn't return. Landon and I had been married seven months and I still loved every moment of it. We had agreed to live on campus and share an apartment on campus.   
"Are you going to stand there or are we going to go in?" Landon asked coming up behind me.   
I turned around. "I'm just nervous...to tell you the truth I've never been this far from my father before....never for a long period of time anyway." I looked at him. "I'm being stupid aren't I?"   
Landon touched my cheek. "You're not being stupid you're just nervous its natural."   
"I just don't want to relive my high school experience," I said as Landon helped me with our bags.   
"You're not going to relive your high school days this is college," Landon said. He kissed me on the cheek. "Come on our new home is waiting."   
I followed Landon into the building, the inside was nothing compared to the outside, the inside was beautiful with high windows and a leather couch on the right as you walked in. I looked around.   
"Landon this is lovely," I said.   
Landon motioned for me to follow him. "Come on let's go check out our room."   
I followed Landon to the elevator and we pushed he pushed the up button. "What floor are we on?"   
"Third," Landon said. "I was afraid we wouldn't find an apartment on campus."  
"Well you're the one who insisted we live on campus," I remarked.   
"We'd miss the whole college experience if we didn't live on campus," Landon remarked as we stepped into the elevator.   
"True," I said. I looked into his eyes. "I love you," I whispered.   
Landon kissed me. "I love you too more than you will ever know."   
Soon we reached the third floor and found our apartment. It was small but perfect for two people. There was a small kitchen straight ahead, a living room to the right and a bedroom to your left.   
"Nice," Landon said. He sat down our bags and turned to me. "Welcome home Mrs. Carter."   
I smiled and hugged him. "Thank you," I said. I walked into the kitchen and then looked at Landon. "This place needs some major work."   
Landon pulled me by the arm and led me over to the couch (we did not own the furniture) "We can do work later," he whispered. He started kissing me around different places on my neck.   
I pushed him away. "How about we save this for later? Why don't we go tour the grounds."   
"OK Mrs. Carter," Landon said.   
I pulled him by the hand and toward the door. We walked out of our apartment and headed for the elevator. When we reached ground level and walked outside I noticed tons of kids walking around. Then I saw someone I hadn't seen since after the play, Belinda Landon's ex girlfriend.   
"Jamie," Belinda asked running up to me.   
I looked at her not saying a word.   
"Hi Belinda," Landon said. He looked at me and then at her. "Come on Jamie let's go."   
"Jamie wait," Belinda said. She stood right in front of me. "I want to talk to you, alone."   
I looked at Landon who nodded.   
"I'll be in the library," he said. He kissed me on the cheek and jogged down the grass.   
I turned back to Belinda. "Yes?"  
"I was at the wedding Jamie," Belinda said. She looked down and then back at me. "I just never got say I'm sorry for the way I treated you. You didn't deserve it."   
"Look don't worry about it," I said. "I forgive you."   
"Thanks," Belinda said. "Well I'd better go track down my roommate."   
I nodded. "OK." I watched her go and headed for the library. When I walked in I found Landon staring at a shelf of books. I went over and wrapped my arms around him.   
"Hey!" he said turning around. He kissed me softly on the lips. "What did Belinda want?"   
"Just to apologize for being so mean to me," I replied as I pulled Landon toward the door. "We're not friends yet but she doesn't hate me anymore."   
"That's good to hear," Landon said. "You know she came by when you were in the hospital and apologized for the flyers and gave me the pictures from the play."   
"Really?" I asked as we walked arm and arm out of the library.   
"Yes," Landon said. He stopped and smoothed back my hair. "I don't want to concentrate on the past, let's concentrate on the future."   
I smiled. "You've got a deal."   
  
That night Landon and I sat in our new home in each other's arms. I was exhausted and I could feel myself getting sick again. I only prayed my cancer wasn't coming back.   
"You OK?" Landon asked me.   
I looked up at him. "Yes I'm fine just tired." I pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it. "My number four is done."   
"And what was that?" Landon asked.   
"Go to college," I whispered.   
"Now all you have to do is make that medical discovery," Landon said.   
"Yes and do what I've always wanted to do," I replied. "Teach Music."   
"Well then lets make that happen," Landon said.   
  
The next day as I walked into my first period class I felt as if all eyes were on me. I then noticed that some kids were staring at me.   
"I heard about her a real looser," somone whispered.   
Tears came to my eyes as I sat down at my seat. I was reliving my past over again. 


	3. Always and Forever

RELIVING HER PAST CHAPTER THREE Always and Forever  
AN: Warning: very sad. This chapter almost made me cry.   
  
I was putting my stuff in my backpack after my first class when Belinda came up to me.   
"Jamie I'm sorry about earlier Tracy will never change." She said.   
"Yeah," I Said.   
"Don't worry," Belinda said.   
"Belinda I'm glad we can be friends," I said.   
"Thanks," Belinda said as we walked out of the room. She kept looking at me "I'm glad your cancer is in remission."  
"Thanks,' I said. "I got a bone marrow transplant a few months ago."   
"I know," Belinda said. "I didn't want to tell you but I got tested to see if I was a match but I of course I wasn't.'  
"Thank you," I said. "Listen I have to go meet Landon."  
"Yeah," Belinda said. "I'll see you later."   
I nodded and headed to the court yard to meet Landon. We had agreed to meet in the court after our first period class. I saw him sitting on a bench (drum roll) reading. I went up behind him and wrapped my arms around him.  
"Hey," he said. He kissed me and I sat down beside him. "How did your first class go?  
"Not bad,' I said. "Except Tracy was there Belinda too."   
"Jamie I promise I don't hang out with them anymore." He put an arm around me.   
"I know,' I said. "I just don't want to relive my past."   
Landon pulled me over next to him "That will never happen none of my friends except for Tracy and Belinda got into this school."   
I kissed him. "I love you," I whispered. I laid my head down on his chest, I didn't cre who saw us, the moment was pefect and I didn't want it to end.   
  
Landon's POV:   
  
Jamie fell asleep in my arms. I knew she was exahusted and I didn't have the heart to wake her. When the bell for second period rang I didn't move. Jamie looked so peaceful, like an angel sleeping in my arms. I thought about the day on the bridge, when Jamie was asleep on my shoulder, the sun had been setting. That was back when she was getting weaker and sicker. I saw her open her eyes and she sat up.   
"Did I just miss second period?" she asked sleepily.   
I nodded. "Don't worry its OK."   
"Why didn't you wake me?" she asked.   
"Because you looked so peaceful," I replied. We stood up and started walking across the grass.   
"Yeah but I'll never get through college if I keep sleeping," she joked. She looked at me suddenly serious.   
I smiled. "You're just tired."   
  
Jamie's POV:   
  
I nodded. I didn't think that was it but I didn't want Landon to worry. By that night I was exhausted. I hadn't eaten much dinner. I knew Landon wondered why. By the time I went to bed my head hurt and my chest felt tight. I didn't sleep much that night and i couldn't stop coughing. I got up and went into the bathroom careful not to wake Landon. I shut the door and turned on the light. I squinted my eyes and turned on the water, I splashed my face and looked in the mirror. I knew it was early probably the crack of dawn but I didn't care, I knew something was wrong. Then I heard a knock at the door.   
"Jamie?" Landon called through the door.   
"Coming," I called. I unlocked the door and opened it.   
"Are you OK?" he asked.   
I nodded. "I'm fine I just couldn't sleep."   
"Jamie you don't look so good," Landon commented.   
I laughed puncing him playfully in the ribs. "And how would you know anythng about looking good?"   
Landon picked me up and put me on the bed getting on top of me. He started kising my neck. I couldn't stop laughing.   
"Landon stop," I screamed still laughing. I started coughing again.   
"Jamie that cough doesn't sound good," he said. He sat me up.   
"Its nothing," I said. I looked into his eyes they were so full of concern, of love. I put his face in my hands. "I don't want you to worry," I whispered. I kissed his nose. "I'm not going anywhere."   
Landon held me tight as if he didn't want to lose me. We got back in bed and I laid my head on his chest. He rubbed my back.   
"I love you," I whispered.   
  
Landon's POV:   
  
"I love you more," I whispered back. We laid there for a long time. I watched Jamie's breathing, feeling relieved that she hadn't been taken away from me. She was my angel, always and forever. 


	4. Dreams Shattered

Reliving her past chapter four: Dreams shattered   
  
Jamie's POV:   
  
  
The next day I couldn't move, I ached all over and my cough still hadn't gone away. I didn't know how I had managed to get through my classes the following day. I knew Landon could sense there was somethhing wrong. I slowly got out of bed and walked into the kitchen, Landon was already making breakfast. I went up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.   
"Morning," I whispered into his hair. He turned around and kissed me. "Mmm something smells good."   
"French toast your favorite," he replied.   
I went over and at the table. Landon brought over the food and sat down across from me. I looked at him just kept staring at him.   
"What?" he asked. He looked me directly in the eyes. "Jamie is something wrong?"   
"Something's wrong Landon," I whispered.   
Landon came over to me and put an arm around me and I burst into tears. "I'm afraid I'm getting sick again."   
  
Landon's POV:   
  
The second those words came out of her mouth I knew she was serious. I knew she hadn't slept well the night before but I hadn't asked her about it. I held her tight while she cried on my shoulder.   
"That's not going to happen," I said.   
Jamie wiped her eyes. "Landon I'm not feeling very well I'm going to go lie down."   
"Jamie do we need to go to the doctor?" I asked her. She turned around.   
"No," she said. "I'm fine."   
  
Jamie's POV:   
  
I laid on the sofa looking up at the ceiling. I didn't want to believe it, I couldn't get sick agian I just couldn't. I couldn't leave Landon he needed me and I needed him. I then started coughing again only this time I couldn't stop.   
"Jamie," Landon said coming over to me. He sat me up and held me.   
"Landon I can't breathe," I choked out.   
"Cone on we're going to the doctor," Landon said.   
I didn't argue I knew I needed medical treatment. We drove to the hospital and I was immediately seen by a doctor. The ER was quiet wich was good.   
"You have an infection Jamie," the doctor said after he finished examining me.   
"Am I rejecting?" I asked. I looked at him long and hard. "Please tell me the truth."   
The doctor's expression was grim. "I'm afraid that's a highly possible."   
I looked at Landon tears came to my eyes.   
Landon pulled me into an embrace. "It'll be OK," he whispered stroking my hair.   
I looked at him. "I love you," I whispered.   
  
Landon's POV:   
  
I held Jamie for a long time letting her cry into my shoulder. I couldn't belive it my angel might be takne away from me and this time for good. I couldn't let Jamie see the tears that were threatening their way down my cheeks. She looked up at me her big brown eyes brimming with tears.   
"We'll get through this," I said.   
Jamie shook her head. "No Landon as of now my dreams are shattered." 


End file.
